


Obligations

by Kalloway



Category: Gundam SEED Astray
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21602707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Afterward.
Relationships: Murakumo Gai/Rondo Mina Sahaku
Collections: 100 Words, The Lemonade Cafe





	Obligations

**Author's Note:**

> for 100words, 'obligation'

Mina didn't question the emptiness of her bed when she woke, honestly she just expected it. She had her own obligations, after all, and Gai had his. There was little point in wondering if he was even still somewhere within Ame-no-Mihashira. Likely he wasn't, or was just preparing to leave.

She stretched and untangled herself from her blankets before smiling. She had a robe waiting, but didn't bother with it-- Her bathroom and its shower were not far. She would wash...

And she would dress and see what work awaited before sending a simple message: Visit any time, for anything.


End file.
